Little Blue Moments
by LitNiche
Summary: Pure fluffy, random snap shots of Shepard enjoying her little blue children with Liara post Reaper defeat.
1. How We Met

How We Met

Liara toweled off her hands, coming into the living area from the kitchen. She stopped before entering upon seeing a sight she was absurdly grateful for every day.

"Come on, Dad!" Shepard's eldest asked her. "Tell us!"

"Yeah!" her younger daughter seconded her.

Her youngest looked up at her from her lap with a pacifier in her mouth, but with a clear smile.

Shepard smiled and covered her lips to hide it. "I don't know…"

"Daaaad!" her second child piped up again in impatient anticipation. "Pleeeeease!"

Shepard chuckled. "Oh alright. How does it begin again?" she pretended to struggle with her memory, stroking her chin in mockery of deep thought.

Her eldest daughter stepped up. "You were on Therum."

"That's right," Shepard nodded with pursed lips. "And then…"

"And you had to go into these aaaannnncient Prothean mines," her daughter continued.

"Hey!" her sister interjected. "Let Dad tell it!"

"Oh, be nice, you two," Shepard smiled fondly at them and nuggied their crests. "Right. So I was on Therum—the first human spectre after a powerful Matriarch's daughter to see whose side she was on and if she could help me in my mission to stop Saren."

"Boooo!" the daughters said together at her once adversary's name, making the spectre laugh.

"I crept down dark and dank mines. When I got to the bottom I heard," she put on her best Liara voice, "'Hello! Is there anyone there? I need help!'"

"Well, not exactly, but ok," her eldest waved her on.

"I find my way to the voice and I see the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. She has blue skin," she caressed her youngest daughter's cheek in her arms to emphasize it and nuzzled her nose before continuing. "And these eyes that I was immediately lost in."

"And she was in trouble," her second daughter chimed in.

"Yes," Shepard nodded solemnly. "She had accidentally pressed the wrong button trying to get away from a mean krogan and his geth. She ended up triggering some sort of biotic bubble that trapped her."

"But you found a way for her to get out!"

"That's right," Shepard smiled. "Although to tell the truth, it wasn't the best way. I used a powerful laser to get through to her. When I got in, the beautiful asari was amazed. She was probably pretty hungry and tired from being trapped there for so long. Otherwise, she probably would have been less amazed and more frightened with how I got in and what that would soon mean. Anyway, she thanked me, but before we could leave together, the mean krogan appeared."

"Booo!" her daughters said again together.

Shepard stifled laughter for the story's sake. "He says he's taking the beautiful maiden whether she or I want him to or not. I say 'She'll stay with us'."

"Yaaaay!" her daughters cheered.

"But the krogan decides to fight us. I tell the beautiful, young asari to take cover while my team and I fight Saren's people off."

Her daughters' eyes were all wide as they stared up at her, gripping their seats and nodding for her to continue.

"We beat them, but just when we think everything is safe, the mine starts to rumble! We're going to be buried alive!"

"Noooo!"

"Yes!" Shepard nodded. "So I hurry everyone out, making sure the asari we've just helped is in front of me. We get out just in time." She smiled at each of her daughters. "And that's how I met your Mom."

Liara, understanding the 'story' to be over, stepped forward. She came to the center of the living area and bent to kiss the crown of Shepard's head. "That's how I met your father."

Shepard closed her eyes to savor her bondmate's caresses on her back as she sat down beside her, taking their second youngest in her lap.

"Mommy were you scared all by yourself in that bubble with the mean krogan and geth?"

"I was," Liara nodded at her eldest. "And I didn't know why they were after me. When I saw your father I wasn't sure if she was there to help me or them, but she told me to stay calm and she'd get me out of that bubble. Something," she turned to Shepard and scanned her lovingly at the mystery "in her voice and her eyes told me I could trust her."

Shepard smiled. She leaned to give Liara a peck, making their middle child in Liara's lap go "ick."

The former Alliance Commander laughed before her eldest asked "Daddy, how did you ask Momma to be with you forever?"

"Well," Shepard smiled at Liara as she began. "She asked me to meet her at the Presidium on the Citadel..."


	2. Happy Anniversary

Happy Anniversary

Shepard whispered conspiratorially in her youngest daughter's ear as she peered at Liara with a mischievous grin. The baby in her arms merely cooed and grabbed a tiny fistful of her hair. Shepard laughed as she said "ow!" and freed herself only after kissing her crest.

Liara made her way to her bondmate, a hand towel slung over one shoulder and a warm smile on her lips. She sauntered without effort, making Shepard consider having a fourth child; maybe it wouldn't be as insane as she thought. Liara met her eyes as she retrieved her daughter to feed her at the table. Shepard leaned on their kitchen island, staring at a sight she'd dreamed of a thousand times during the war. She had a family. With Liara. Speaking of… "I wonder where her sisters have gone. It's awfully quiet."

Liara nodded. "Which usually means they are taking after you."

Shepard pretended to be offended. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"That they're up to something," Liara smirked.

Shepard grinned, but decided her bondmate was probably right. "Heh," she chuckled. "I better find 'em. Need anything else while you've got your hands full of baby?"

"Kiss?" Liara smiled as she asked.

Shepard walked toward her, dipping to kiss her at the small table she was sitting at with their daughter. The baby took hold of Shepard's hoody string while the once soldier was distracted. Shepard began to rise, but seeing she had been taken captive, she chuckled. "She's as bad as her mom—can't get enough of me."

Liara rolled her eyes, somehow making it a sweet gesture as she smiled. Shepard pecked her lips once more before freeing herself.

~.~.~

"Shh! Mom and Dad will hear you!"

Shepard peered into her eldest daughter's bedroom from around the corner, utilizing her now more than ever useful stealth skills.

"You're the one being loud!" her second daughter stage whispered.

Shepard had to tuck in her lips to keep from laughing. She stayed hidden, curious.

"Alright!" her eldest hissed back. "We're almost finished. Just hurry up and sign your name already," she handed her sister a crayon.

"There," her second daughter said in triumph.

They rose and started for the door. Shepard was already gone.

* * *

~.~.~

Shepard hurried into the kitchen with a contagious grin plastered on her face. Liara smiled, but furrowed her brows and tilted her head in curiosity. Shepard raised a finger to her lips and winked at her. They were acting as if they'd been completely devoted to the baby in their attention when their two older daughters appeared, the eldest with something behind her back.

Liara smiled at them. "Hi sweethearts. You ok? You've been so quiet."

"Yeah, Mom," their middle child said.

"We have something for you and Dad," the eldest spoke up.

Liara and Shepard shared an amused look. "Well, what is it?" Liara asked enthusiastically.

Their eldest gave a big smile, took in a deep breath in nervousness, and revealed a handmade card, handing it to Shepard.

Shepard kissed both of them on their crests before taking a seat next to Liara so they could look at it together. "Hmmm," Shepard began. "It says 'Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad'." She and Liara took a moment to appreciate the art on the front. There was a picture of them with all three daughters, holding hands.

"It's beautiful!" Liara beamed. "Oh, sweeties," she motioned for them to come closer. Their eldest took up a seat on her own chair on the opposite side of her mom from Shepard and the second child climbed up in her father's lap as she said "Open it!"

"Aye Aye," Shepard chuckled and followed orders.

On the inside left was a picture of Liara in a Prothean bubble with Shepard looking up at her. She laughed. "Look, Honey, it's how we met."

Liara brought a hand to cover her lips in amusement. "It is."

Shepard turned to the script on the inside right and read aloud. "Mom and Dad, We love you. Happy Anniversary!" Below they had signed their names.

Shepard flipped the card over and smirked at the "made by us" logo on the back. She turned to smile at Liara. Her bondmate's eyes were glossed over a bit in happiness. Shepard chuckled under her breath as she leaned to kiss her temple. She felt a pang of sympathy for her bondmate for having to go through all the hormonal fun of having their daughters. She spoke for both of them. "Thank you, sweeties," she said. She ruffled her second daughter's crest a bit. "You ready to spend tonight with Grandpa?"

Liara jerked her head toward her bondmate. "Shepard?"

"You didn't think _I _forgot, did you?" she grinned at her.

As if on cue, Aethyta entered. "Hey Kiddos! Ready for your commando training?"

Liara tsked, making Shepard laugh.

Aethyta approached Liara and held up her arms. "Give that ball of blue here," she grinned at the baby. "Hi!" she said in a high pitched voice as she nuzzled her youngest granddaughter in her arms.

Shepard snickered, making Aethyta narrow her eyes. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Liara looked at Shepard curiously. "Shepard?"

Shepard smiled fondly at her. "We do. Happy Anniversary, My Love."


	3. Little Blue Names

A/N: metaladdict suggested I name these little blue girls. I whole-heartedly agreed—I've felt clumsy without names so far. I've also, however, been reluctant to name them because it might break some sort of 'pretend' barrier that one has reading a fanfic. Perhaps you always pictured our pair naming their firstborn Benezia (I can't deny that it's a sweet gesture). Or maybe you hate that (I know some of you do). I've opted for some of my own and hope you don't mind :)

The following chapter is a prequel of sorts to let you see my reasoning behind my choices. Normal chapters will resume after this.

A/N 2: First visual inspired by "Trying to Read" by Arilynazure on deviantART. Go check it out :D

Prequel: Names

Liara stared at a list on her datapad, lounging on the couch with one hand resting on her swelled abdomen.

"Hey," Shepard said, leaning over the back of the couch. "Whatcha doin?"

Liara smiled and handed Shepard the datapad. "Attempting to decide on a name for our daughter."

"Hmmm," Shepard pondered it. "I've been thinking about that too, but I only really know human names and I want her to be able to fit in as much as possible with crazy parents like us. Having a human name wouldn't help her fit in at school down the line."

A corner of Liara's lips pulled up until she smiled warmly at her bondmate—of course she was already worrying about something like that. "She will likely stand out, it's true, but should we not embrace that rather than shy away from it? I for one am very proud of who her father is," she grinned now.

Shepard grinned back. "Me too. And even prouder of who her mother is." she walked around the couch and motioned for Liara to scoot a bit so they could share it. She held Liara with one arm and the datapad in the other hand, kissing her shoulder. "In fact..." Shepard continued.

"What?" Liara asked after Shepard looked away and rubbed the back of her neck in awkward nervousness.

"Can we name her after you?" Shepard asked, her eyes pleading.

Liara frowned slightly. "That would seem a little…indulgent of me, wouldn't it? And how would that work? You'd call one of us and we wouldn't know who you were talking to."

Shepard laughed. "Well humans sometimes use a middle name or 'Junior' or something, but no, I was thinking of a slight variation of your name—Riala. Riala T'Soni."

Liara smiled. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Shepard laughed and tickled her bondmate's ribs.

Liara squirmed before freezing Shepard's hands in a small stasis bubble. The human pouted a little, making Liara laugh. She kissed her then continued "I've been thinking of names that will speak of her heritage from you, funnily enough."

"Oh? Poor thing," Shepard teased.

Liara narrowed her eyes and swatted her. "Stop that," she smiled. "What do you think of 'Valla'?"

Shepard furrowed her brows. "Not bad. Valla T'Soni has a nice ring to it, but I'm a little lost on how that has anything to do with me."

"It is from an ancient Earth tongue—Latin. It means 'to shepherd'," she smiled again. "What do you think?"

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Shepard teased. "I know that's not all you thought up. What else?"

"Sidera."

"Which means?"

"Stars."

Shepard smiled warmly and brushed Liara's cheek. "Where we all come from and where she most certainly did. I like it."

Liara savored her bondmate's touch on her cheek by resting her own hand above it. "Why don't we strike a deal, Commander?"  
Shepard raised a brow and smirked. "I'm not sure making deals with the Shadow Broker is advisable, but sure, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"

"All three."

"All three…?" Shepard frowned in confusion at first before it dawned on her. "Three daughters?"

Liara nodded with a grin.

"At least," Shepard answered with a smile that simply refused to leave her expression as she kissed her bondmate. "But which name first?"

"Hmmm," Liara pondered. "I suppose whichever one of us obtains the data file that will go on record when she is born will decide that." Liara smirked.

"You'll be exhausted from giving birth!" Shepard frowned. "That's not exactly fair to you."

"You forget that I can access records at any time I wish. I could make the arrangements anytime …even now."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "I see…Challenge accepted, Dr. T'Soni. I wish you luck."

"I don't need luck, Shepard. I'm a very good information broker," Liara gave her a smug grin.

Shepard narrowed her eyes still, but an amused corner of her lips pulled up. "Yes you are. Excuse me for a moment."

"What are you going to do?" Liara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing…" she darted from the living area for her office. The door was blinking red when she got there. Liara had already cut off her access preemptively. "Liara!" she called in protest. She pulled up her omni and dialed Dr. Chakwas. When the good doctor came into focus she smiled. "Commander? How may I help you? I assume everything with Liara is fine since your last check-up?"

"Doc!" Shepard skipped pleasantries. "I need you to print out the records you have of our daughter so far and delete all electronic copies!"

The doctor looked puzzled but obeyed immediately. "Done, Commander. Is everything alright?"

Shepard sighed in relief. "Yeah," she chuckled. "Can you write our daughter's name down on her files?"

The doctor smiled. "You have a name finally! That's wonderful. What is it?"

Shepard grinned in triumph. "Riala."

Shepard tip toed back into the living area. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the grin on Liara's face was not it. Hadn't she won? "Why are you smiling like that?" Shepard looked at her with suspicion.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Liara smirked.

"You changed the files already didn't you?"

"Karin loves me as much as you, Shepard."

"Sheesh!" Shepard slumped. She straightened. "This isn't over, T'Soni. I'm having a little blue Riala T'Soni, dang it."

"I look forward to your endeavors, Commander."

Shepard chuckled, arms akimbo as she looked down and she shook her head in happy exasperation. "I love you."

Liara's grin softened to a mixture of happiness and wonder as she regarded her bondmate. "I love you too. How did I get this lucky, Shepard?"

"That's my line, Love," Shepard sidled up next to her on the couch again. She decided to let Liara have today. She had a number of months to change the name still. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be encompassed in her asari's arms.

"You came back to me. Twice. Sometimes I wonder if this is real. If," Liara rested her hand on her abdomen, "if she's real. Goddess, Shepard, I'm just so happy." She ran her fingers delicately through Shepard's silky hair.

A grin plastered itself on Shepard's face again and she leaned in for a kiss as she spoke. "That makes two of us, then."

As if in answer to Liara's blissful but faint hold on what was real and Shepard's last remark, they both felt a solid _thump!_ from Liara's stomach. They stared at the spot for a moment with wide eyes. A smile crept to Shepard's lips and she kissed her bondmate briefly. "Did she kick?"

Liara was still wide-eyed though with pursed lips from the kiss. Shepard laughed, bringing her back to reality. "Love?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard, yes…I think she did."

Shepard leaned down to kiss Liara's slightly swelled abdomen. "Hey there, sweetheart, we're trying to figure out what to call you. Wanna pitch in your vote?"

Liara raised a brow at her bondmate's ridiculousness, a smirk playing at her lips. "Shepard?"

"Shh!" Shepard smiled up at her after shushing her, making Liara smirk all the more. "Ok, here goes, little one. What do you think of Bob?"

Liara swatted the soldier.

Shepard laughed. "Ok, what about Daddy's little girl?"

A small kick thudded against Liara's abdomen, surprising them both.

"Well, I'd say that's a vote for Valla," Liara chimed in.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Shepard asked her daughter once more. "Valla?"

No response. Shepard raised her brows at Liara as if to say 'nope'.

Liara rolled her eyes.

Shepard kissed her abdomen and said "What about Riala?" A soft kick against Liara's stomach made the commander grin giddily. "Ha!"

Liara narrowed her eyes. "Shepard, she's hasn't a clue what you're saying. She just likes your voice," she continued to stroke her fingers through her bondmate's hair. "She has good taste," she added with a fond smile.

Shepard returned her smile and sat back up. "Well right now it's two against one, Love." She pecked Liara's lips.

The asari sighed happily, nuzzling onto her bondmate's chest to rest there, closing her eyes. "We still have a number of months, Shepard. We'll see."

Shepard stroked her bondmate's shoulder. She smiled rather than responding. She had her heart set. She'd only felt that way once before. As soon as she'd set her eyes on Liara, her heart had followed suit. It had granted this very scene of her personal happily ever after to be laid out before her. She cradled Liara's abdomen reverently. No matter the name of her daughter, she already loved her. Naming her, caring for her, and being the father she deserved were just blueberries to top off her happily ever sundae.


	4. Little Blue Dreams

A/N: Ha! Well, it looks like "Riala" wins and therefore Shepard somehow managed to make that name official for their first daughter. I imagine she had to cheat and change it while Liara was passed out sometime after giving birth, haha :p Their second daughter is Valla and their still cooing daughter is Sidera.

A/N2: Credit where credit is due ^^ -brandon66 suggested writing about the girls having nightmares and wanting to sleep with Shep and Liara. Similarly themed, check out "Sweetheart" by LiveAndLoveArt on deviantART.

* * *

~Little Blue Dreams~

Shepard heard a sniffle, though she didn't fully register what woke her up. She blinked a few times, rubbing an eye, and yawned with a stretch. She heard the sniffle again and knit her brows in curiosity. Edging off her side of the bed as gently as possible, Shepard tip toed to the bedroom door. She opened it to peer down the hall. She saw no one so she followed the sniffling sound. She reached her eldest daughter's room and swung it open gently. She wasn't surprised to see Riala sitting up in bed, attempting to read despite her tears. Her heart ached a little at the sight. "Oh, Sweetie," she whispered as she made her way to the bed. "What is it?"

"Bad dream," Riala managed.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you come get me or your mom?" Shepard cooed. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her daughter's crest. She tugged at a tissue in a box on the nightstand and dabbed her daughter's eyes dry.

"I don't know. I feel silly waking you and mom up. I'm the eldest. Aren't I too old?"

Shepard chuckled, bending to kiss her daughter's crest gently. "Never, Blueberry."

~.~.~

Liara jolted awake, panicking. _What a horrible dream_, she thought. Looking to where her bondmate should be and not finding her, she felt another panic wanting to claw its way out. She chided herself, knowing that Shepard couldn't be too far. Perhaps _she'd _had a bad dream as well and had gotten up for water. Neither she nor Shepard had escaped the War without their fair share of nightmares. Clinging to her bondmate after one was always the cure. She ran a hand over her crest and sat on the edge of the bed as she donned her robe. Reaching the door, she heard whispering and smiled, recognizing the two soft voices.

~.~.~

"That's right," Shepard laughed as quietly as she could. "Even Uncle Wrex gets scared."

"Woah!" Riala whispered with her eyes wide and animated instead of tear-stained. "What about Uncle Garrus?"

Shepard nodded solemnly. "Remember how I told you about how he made a lot of bad guys sorry on Omega?"

Riala nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, when I finally got to him, he'd been at it for days. He was tired, hadn't had any dextro cookies for days, and he was scared."

Nodding solemnly, Riala seemed to reflect on something. "What about you, Daddy?"

Shepard smiled. "Have I ever been scared? More times than I can count. Especially when I was much older than you are now."

"Was the War really scary?" Riala asked timidly. Her parents didn't relish discussing the War, but she'd learned enough from teachers over the years to know that her father was what everyone called the 'savior of the galaxy' and her mother had been later named the galaxy's 'brightest star of hope'."

"Yes it was," was the only response Shepard gave. She patted her daughter's little knee. "So you see? Everyone gets scared. It's ok. And you never have to worry about coming to see mom or me about anything you're scared about ok?"

"Ok," Riala smiled.

"You ok, or do you want to come be my personal stuffed blueberry to cuddle for the rest of the night?"

Riala laughed. "Dad!"

Shepard laughed too. "Shh!" she chuckled with a finger over her lips.

"I think I'm ok, Dad." Riala grinned at her.

"You sure? I'm a really good cuddler—ask Mom."

Riala scooted on her bed to hug her father as she giggled. "It'll be ok, Dad. Don't be scared. I'll see you in the morning, you'll see."

Shepard held her daughter tight. She was growing up entirely too fast, even for an asari. Despite the distress of a nightmare for her daughter, Shepard savored this moment. She kissed her crest once more before standing from the bed. She tucked Riala in and bent for a final kiss and hug. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"'Night, Dad."

Shepard winked at her daughter as she closed the door slightly. She nearly tripped over her bondmate, but Liara caught her in a stasis.

With wide eyes, the commander looked down at the floor a mere inch from her face. She chuckled softly as Liara lifted her to her feet. Liara stifled her laughter and held a finger to her lips to motion for quiet. She took her bondmate's hand and led her back to their bedroom.

Once inside with the door closed, she allowed herself a soft laugh.

"What were you doing in the hall?" Shepard smirked at her. "You nearly killed me!" she stage whispered.

Liara shook her head, her smile vanishing when she remembered her dream. "I was…looking for you."

"Sorry, Love. Riala had a nightmare." Shepard frowned.

"Her too?" Liara gave her a small smile.

Shepard sidled up next to her on the bed, raising the comforter to wrap her in along with her arms. "Same one?" she asked the asari.

Liara nodded.

Sighing, Shepard encouraged Liara to lie on her chest. She cradled her and said what she knew always helped her bondmate the most. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

"I know," Liara clung to her bondmate's cami. Surprising Shepard, she chuckled.

"What is it?" Shepard asked, peering down at her.

"Your story about Wrex helped."

Shepard laughed quietly. "Usually helps me too."

"Our daughter is growing, Shepard."

"Yes she is," Shepard sighed. "She was going to just comfort herself and try to go back to sleep."

Liara shook her head on Shepard's chest. "She's braver than me. I started looking for you as soon as I woke up from mine."

"Nonsense," Shepard rubbed Liara's shoulder. "You're the bravest person I know."

"Aside from our child," Liara chuckled.

"No, she takes after you."

"After you," Liara countered, propping herself up on an elbow to smile lovingly at her bondmate.

"Both's fine with me," Shepard smiled back and pulled her in for a kiss.

They parted when they heard a pattering of feet on the floor, gunning for the bed. They looked toward the front of the bed in puzzlement. Valla nearly headbutted Shepard as she enthusiastically, and a little too loudly said, "Daddy! It was the best!"

Shepard tried not to laugh too hard. "Valla, Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I had the best dream ever!" Valla beamed at her parents.

Shepard nuggied her crest. "And you decided to wake Mom and Dad up for it?" she laughed.

"You were being so loud with Riala!" Valla complained. "_You _woke _me _up!"

Liara caressed her little shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"Well?" Shepard waited with a grin. "Go on. Tell us about it."

~.~.~

Valla was lying down between Shepard and Liara, her butt turned out toward Liara and her legs in a dangerous kicking position that made Shepard curve away as much as possible. Liara had her own obstacles in bed next to them with Riala snuggled into her chest. Their eldest had decided to join them when she heard her sister bound for their parent's bedroom.

Shepard reached for Liara's hand over their pillows. They laced their fingers and smiled at one another. "At least we have one daughter that's peacefully sleeping tonight," Shepard chuckled over Valla's crest, jutting her chin toward the crib in one corner where Sidera had remained cooing silently through the night.

Liara chuckled softly and kissed Riala's crest.

When her eyes met Shepard's again, they both smiled. Shepard shook her head in disbelief. "I've never been so happy, Liara. Everything that matters in this whole galaxy is in this room."

Liara squeezed her hand in affection. "Everything. I imagine they will wake us again soon. We should try to sleep some."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have Miss Kangaroo sleeping next to you."  
Liara laughed softly. "Miss who?"

"Never mind," Shepard shook her head with a grin. "Night, Love."

"Goodnight, Shepard."


End file.
